Love Hina: Predator
by Drekk
Summary: the title speakes for it's self on this one. R&R if you want continued


Love Hina: Predator

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina or anything there in I only own the idea of this fic.

Ch 1

Arrival.

The young woman ran through the streets. Looking back over her shoulder she stopped under a streetlight to catch her breath and to try and get her bearings. She stiffened as she caught movement from the corner of the street. A young man stepped into the light at the corner and smiled at her.

The girl took a step back shacking her head as she turned and ran the direction she had just come from. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she ran down the street. As she ran through another puddle of light she glanced over her shoulder again.

The young man was calmly walking towards her as if he had all the time in the world. She turned to look back the way she was coming only to see a dark shape step out and block her path. She tried to duck past but the shadow moved to intercept her. She tried to duck under the arm that reached out to grab her, but screamed as her attacker grabbed her ponytail and savagely pulled. The sudden shift in direction caused her to lose her balance and fall backwards in the direction her hair was pulled. She screamed in pain as the shadow hauled her to her feet by her hair.

An arm snaked its way around her throat and her screamed was silenced as she frantically clawed at the arm obstructing her airflow. As another figure moved into the light cast by the overhead streetlight she saw something flash. The soon found the knife placed against her cheek.

She started to struggle when the pressure of the knife left her skin and she felt something tugging at her shirt top. The pressure in her neck was increased to the point that her vision began to swim. She heard cloth tear and felt the cool night air caressing her skin.

Her mind frantically tried to crawl it's way back from oblivion, but before she could completely make the trip she felt something touch her skin. She renewed her struggling as she felt the knife slowly trailing it' way up from her naval to her bra. She felt the fabric begin to pull away from her skin.

But as she felt the fabric give way to the knife she found the pressure around her neck easing up. To her surprise she felt the arm unwrap from around her neck. The guy holding the knife was also surprised. But as the girl collapsed t the cement she looked up and saw that the guy who had jumped her was now suspended at least three feet in the air by two metal blades rammed through his chest.

The guy opened his mouth but before he could scream his neck exploded in a torrent of blood, and as the body was lifted even higher both the girl and the attacker saw the blood cascading down onto nothingness. Until it reached its arc there the blood flowed down the arm of its attacker and the blood still flowing from the guys neck cascaded onto what appeared to be nothing. But as the blood continued to coat the object the girl saw what appeared to be a helmet turns her direction. She screamed as the blood covered being reached out. The second goon screamed as the blood soaked fingers found his throat. His scream was cut off as his airway was blocked. The young woman could only watch in horror as the body suspended in the air suddenly fell to the ground with a wet **SMACK!**

The young man trapped in the vise like grip of her rescuer tried to claw at the arm holding him aloft. Before she could react the young man reached down and grabbed a gun from inside his coat and pointed it at the blood stained persona.

The deafening report of the gun made the young woman scream. As she looked up she saw that blood stained figure was holding his shoulder while her attacker ran like a bat out of hell. He didn't get to far as a large spear protruded from his chest. He stumbled for a step or two more before collapsing to the ground.

Her savior walked towards the fallen man. And as she watched the blood-spattered man as he ripped the spear from the dead mans back. A she watched the bloody outline turn to face her once more. She frantically crawled backwards as it started walking towards her. She felt the brick lined wall at her back glancing about she raised her arms to cover her face hoping to ward off any attack that was coming.

When no attack came she opened her eyes and peeked through her arms, and saw a blood soaked young man standing before her. She was startled when he held out his hand to her. Looking up at the helmeted face hoping to try and understand what was going through his head. Cautiously she took his hand and found herself on her feet a second later. She was startled to hear a very human voice rasp from out of the helmet.

"Are you ok?"

She nodded.

"Good." Before she could say anything the young man released her hand and stepped back, and as she watched his body seemed to fade from sight. She looked about but found herself completely alone. Glancing down at the body nearby she saw the large puddle of blood. She screamed and ran towards the street corner.

Haruka was standing in the doorway of her teashop looking out into the night sky when she felt something brush past her. Looking over her shoulder she saw the body of a young man materialize in front of her. She moved over and held out her hand. The young man reached up and with a **SNAP-HISS** handed his helmet to her.

"You know Keitaro one of these days a thug is going to get lucky and nail you in the chest." She said pointing to his shoulder where a small trickle of blood could be seen rolling down his arm. Keitaro looked over at the wound and grinned.

"I know but till then I will still do what I do best."

Haruka laughed and handed Keitaro a small glass. "Well till you decide to reveal who you really are we can't have people thinking that this muscle bound vigilante is my wimpy little nephew so drink up."

Keitaro laughs as he picks up the glass and downs it's contents. As he slams the glass down his body begins to shake and with a cry of pain his body seems to shrink in on it's self. As he writhes his arms and legs go from muscular to thin. After a few moments he begins to breath deeper than relaxes. Reaching out he picks up his glasses off the table right where he had left them when he had come by earlier.

How he hated that stuff it made him look like a wimp and cut his strength to a tenth of what it naturally was. But he couldn't be seen as the muscle bound guy in a town where the cops where trying to find the vigilante murderer. So for now he would have to make do. Standing up he moved to the door leading to the back of the small shop. He laughed to himself if only Motoko knew that his true form was not this pathetically week body she might stop insulting him.

Pausing he thought about it for a few seconds then burst out laughing. _Hell would freeze over before she would ever admit to being wrong._

As he changed his cloths he glanced up in the direction of Hinata Sou. _Two days and they are already trying to make my life hell. Maybe it's time I turned the tables on them._


End file.
